


Getting Closer

by IKnowNothing (brunettelovegood)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, PWP, pining jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettelovegood/pseuds/IKnowNothing
Summary: Jun was certain their deal was long over.Wonwoo had no knowledge of such a thing.





	Getting Closer

Jun got off of the bathroom cursing fancy hotel rooms that believed a robe was a fine replacement for a towel. That was nonsense. Now he would drip all over their room, pursuing his own clothes. Fortunately, his roommate this time wasn't someone who cared about stuff like that.

“Had a nice shower?” Wonwoo was spread on his own bed, head resting on the headboard, hands behind his head. Jun was surprised he wasn't on his laptop.

“It was fine, I just don't understand what's wrong about having fucking towels.”

Wonwoo smiled and looked him over.

“So that's why you're all wet.” His face was expressionless as usual, but something on his tone made Jun blush. It was difficult to share a room with the guy you had a crush on, especially when you knew nothing could happen between you and him anymore. “You didn't take long on it, too.”

And that was it. Something was up. Because Jun knew exactly what Wonwoo was implying. It was very difficult not to think about it when you needed to have a rule on not getting off on the shower over your hot group mate who was gaming on the other side of the wall. Or spread on the bed ready to tease you, god knows why.

“Are you controlling my showers now?”

“Kind of. I want to make sure your needs are all taken care of.” He pushed to the side, making space on the bed. “Come here, Junnie.”

Jun stared at him, grabbing his robe closer.

“I thought we were too old to still do this stuff...” His heart was hammering inside his chest. He didn't know whether what was happening was a good or a bad thing. Probably bad.

“Why did you think this? I never said that.” He straightened up a bit on the bed, frowning.

“Well, it’s been a long time and,” he made an extra effort to speak the next part in a stable, bitterless tone, avoiding Wonwoo’s eyes, “you started dating and stuff.”

Wonwoo chuckled, resting on the headboard again.

“Junnie, you know I had to start dating. For appearances.”

“Yeah, I know that.” _But stopping our thing and fucking girls was not necessary, Jeon Wonwoo._

“So? Come here, let's give each other a hand.”

Jun watched Wonwoo pat the bed by his side. Ah, if his hand and his dick were the only parts of his body involved on this friendly deal. But no. His heart kept fooling itself. He hesitated, of course.

For like two seconds.

He laid down by Wonwoo’s side, robe tightly wrapped around his waist. For some time, they just faced each other. Wonwoo didn't snickered or teased him–his gaze traced Jun’s features, as if he was taking all in. Moments like that messed Jun’s heart so damn much.

Then Wonwoo moved. It wasn't to stroke his cheek or his lips or his hair–pulling Jun’s robe aside, he went straight to his nipple. Jun could taste the bittersweetness of the touch. It sealed that what they had was nowhere near romantic, only an agreement on release, which spread pleasure and pain through his body and heart.

“You're still very responsive.” Wonwoo comment over Jun’s moans. Jun didn't know how to answer that. His hand found Wonwoo’s shirt, grabbing it unconsciously.

“I like it better when you hold on my skin.” Wonwoo released his nipple, ignoring Jun’s protests, and sat down. He took off his shirt and glasses, and laid down again, getting closer to Jun and putting his leg over his hip.

“Can I open it now?” he asked, Jun’s robe between two fingers.

“Ok.” Jun was well aware that Wonwoo’s presence (and closeness) tended to shut his brain down, but when they were like this it was even worse. It freaked him out a bit, but at the same time turned him on a lot, how he just gave himself up to Wonwoo’s trust. And when his robe was opened and thrown away his left side and Wonwoo’s fingers traced the water drops down and down his belly, he was frozen and lost. His eyes were closed, he was focused on feeling the slightly touch of fingers sliding down his skin.

“So soft…” The words were so tender he wasn't sure he had heard anything at all. His hand was once again grabbing Wonwoo forearm, but now directly marking his skin.

He felt the touch everywhere except where he wanted the most. The light touch descending his groin made his chest go up and down, and then the upper side of Wonwoo’s fingers slightly caressed his balls for only a moment.

“Wonwoo… please…” Not even a minute and he was begging already. He wasn't surprised, and that was precisely what made him so sad. He opened his eyes and met Wonwoo’s intense gaze, watching Jun’s every reaction. He blushed, embarrassed for how easy Wonwoo could own him.

Jun only wished he could enjoy this without the crisis alarm his heart kept ringing.

As if sensing this tiny insecurity he himself could barely register, Wonwoo’s fingers finally found his already hard cook, eyes never leaving his.

“ _Nghh!_ ” Jun’s hand flew to Wonwoo’s shoulder, short nails digging on his flesh when Wonwoo’s hand loosely enveloped his cock. He pumped it up and down, never tightening his grip.

“Aren't you forgetting something, Junnie?”

“I didn't for-get,” the bastard didn't stop for a second, “but you didn't give me a chance!”

Wonwoo chuckled, and Jun opened his eyes to find his cheeks colored in light pink.

“You're right. I was kind of eager to see–humm, and hear you.” And then he just shoved off his trousers and pants, laying completely naked, cock hard and bobbing.

Jun caressed his tight and took off what parts of his robe were still hanging on him.

While Wonwoo was again feather-touching his nipples, balls and cock, Jun regained knowledge on the body his mind kept seeking when he jerked off (when Wonwoo was far far away. Masturbation rules are still rules). He copied Wonwoo’s movements, teasing him as well.

When Wonwoo’s first moan left his lips, they shared a knowing look–that was the part when both were aware of the other's teasing, and now was only a matter of time to see who would make the other come first. Wonwoo’s hands tightening on his cock, his thumb pressing his slit. His hand worked fast, while Jun’s kept a firm and slow pace.

They both knew exactly what the other liked.

It was really difficult for Jun to keep his eyes opened, more difficult than maintain a slow pace when his instinct was to follow the one Wonwoo was subjecting him on. Every time he realized he had closed them again involuntarily, he found Wonwoo’s eyes looking back at him.

He realized he had never seen Wonwoo’s eyes closed while they were fooling around. Ever.

The delusional part of Jun’s heart wanted to believe Wonwoo got off on watching him all worked up. That would explain why the other had always been so hard and ready, even when Jun had barely touched him.

Jun had to be honest with himself–Wonwoo was way better than him on this give each other a hand deal. Since the beginning, right after their debut, when stress and excitement governed day and night, Jun’s hand was the one slowing down until forgetting entirely that Wonwoo’s cock was still hard and in need of attention, now, please, recover from your orgasm and go back to duty, Junnie?

Also, unsurprisingly, Wonwoo was always the one to make the first move. Even when Jun was on the mood, he couldn't bring himself to start it, freaking out his true feelings would flash on neon right on his forehead. And so Wonwoo had to come up with “I bet you can't make me come first.” Jun’s eyes had sparkled. Game on.

And that's why now, cock already leaking precome on Jun’s hand, Wonwoo decided to cheat inclining his head and licking, sucking and biting Jun’s nipple.

That was the first time Wonwoo’s mouth got close to his nipples–it was too much for Jun. Two strokes combined with a nipping, and his come was painting Wonwoo’s hand.

“That's not– _ahh_ –fair!”

“You seem– _hummm_ –pretty satisfied...”

Jun was still spasming, toes curling, mouth biting Wonwoo’s clavicle, but hand still on pace stroking Wonwoo’s, when he remembered the best and worst part of their shared handjob.

He lifted his head and got closer to Wonwoo, noses touching. He paused for a second, enchanted by Wonwoo widen eyes, and then leaned on.

It wasn't always him who kissed first, but that never seemed to matter. Maybe because it couldn't–how could they acknowledge a kiss? What kind of non-romantic agreement among bros accepted kissing?

But Wonwoo always came when Jun’s tongue was sliding by his. This time was no different.

Jun had accelerated his strokes, but his grip was still firm. He swallowed Wonwoo’s moans, which always intensified when they kissed–as if muffled they could be freer. Soon, Jun’s hand felt Wonwoo’s cock pumping his come all over fingers and bellies. Their kiss slowed down, both recovering their breaths, lips still touching.

When Jun opened his eyes, Wonwoo embrace him with a tender smile. It pierced Jun’s heart like a dagger.

He shoved his head on Wonwoo’s chest, incapable of moving away.

“Junnie, what's wrong?” Of course Wonwoo would be concerned when Jun was obviously crying over his bare chest. “Did I hurt you somehow?”

“No, it's just…” He thought about the next girlfriend Wonwoo’s would get, about having to hear all the teasing about it. He wondered how many days, months would pass until he could feel Wonwoo’s fingers, his warm, his lips again–on his mouth, or his nipples. “We can't do this anymore, Wonwoo. I can't.”

“I thought you liked it. You seemed to really like it.” Why was Wonwoo stroking his hair? Why was he making it so much worse?

“I like it too much.”

“So? I don't understand wha–”

“I like _you_ too much.”

“Oh.” His fingers stopped moving.

“And I know you like girls, and it's dating who knows who now, and that this is just a way of release for you, but I can't do this anymore.” He lifted his head to face Wonwoo, resolute. “And that will be fine by me. It won't harm the group. I can be professional. I just can't–we can't–just can't.”

Wonwoo was giving him his most expressionless face.

“Come here.”

“Leaning on your chest is not gonna hel–”

“Just come here a minute.”

Jun obliged. Wonwoo resumed stroking his hair.

“I know the boys were talking a lot about my dates and stuff. But the thing is,” he signed and paused. It seemed something hard to be said. “It sucked. My dates sucked. Honestly, when we were together before, I thought I was just really horny. God, that sounds ridiculous now. Then yeah, I went out with a girl and felt nothing. Then tried with another and another, and even when we did stuff and all, it wasn't the same. Not even close.” He lifted Jun’s face to his. “We really know each other, of course, but it's so much more than that, Junnie.”

Jun blinked.

“What are you saying?”

Wonwoo caressed his cheek. “Can you forgive me for being so dumb?”

Jun absorbed what he heard. He could barely believe it, but he wasn’t going to doubt something he cared so much about.

There was only one possible answer.

“I’m sure you’ll be an even dumber boyfriend.”

Wonwoo smiled and kissed him. There was absolutely nothing he could argue against it.

“Oh, your bed is all wet now.” Jun broke their kiss, feeling the pillow against his now dry skin.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to sleep with you tonight.” Wonwoo’s eyes shined mischievously, and Jun realized he didn’t have to fear not receiving that look again.

“Well, sir, not before a nice shower. We’re not ruining my bed with come.”

Wonwoo grabbed Jun’s robe, which laid abandoned on the floor, and threw it out of his reach. “Show me the way. I’m right behind you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this weird?? Please tell me if this is weird! I had many doubts about posting it.  
> And thanks for reading my nonsense <3


End file.
